Geneon Universal Entertainment
(formerly known as Pioneer LDC - Pioneer LaserDisc Company, a former subsidiary of Pioneer Corporation) is a Japanese music, anime and home entertainment production and distribution enterprise headquartered in Akasaka, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. Geneon has been involved in the production and distribution of several anime in Japan. Geneon's North American branch (originally founded as Pioneer Entertainment) specialized in translating and distributing anime and related merchandise, such as soundtracks across the region. Geneon is a portmanteau of the English words, gen'''erate and '''eon. On February 1, 2009, Geneon merged with Universal Pictures Japan into Geneon Universal Entertainment. History Geneon Universal was originally formed under the name Pioneer LDC in 1981. In July 2003, the company was acquired by Japanese advertising and marketing company firm Dentsu and renamed to Geneon Entertainment, while its North American division, Pioneer Entertainment, was renamed to Geneon USA (however, the renaming to Geneon USA completely took effect in February 2004 since Geneon USA's DVDs released up to January 2004 still had the Pioneer logo. Even after that renaming, the DVDs still had the Pioneer logo alongside with the Geneon logo, which lasted to February 2005 when the Pioneer logo was removed.). They also signed a deal with Viz Media (then known as Viz Communications) to release their properties to DVD such as Pokémon and Ranma 1/2 before Viz began producing their own DVDs. In November 2004, Geneon USA signed a deal with Toei Animation to distribute some of their titles into the North American market. Launching titles included Air Master, ''Interlude'', and Slam Dunk. However, in late 2006, the deal ended and all of the released titles went out of print. In March 2007, Geneon became the exclusive North American distributor for Bandai Visual USA. Four months later, it was announced that ADV Films would take over the distribution, marketing, and sales of Geneon USA's properties in the United States, starting October 1, 2007. According to the announcement, Geneon USA would continue to acquire, license, and produce English subs and dubs of anime for release in North America. However, the deal was canceled in September before it was ever implemented, with neither company giving details as to why beyond stating they were "unable to reach a mutual agreement." On December 3, the Geneon USA division closed its doors, with titles solicited through November 5 shipped. Titles that were in mid-release or licensed but unreleased were left in limbo. The Bandai Visual USA titles that were being distributed by Geneon were not affected by this closure, though some were delayed while Bandai Visual found a new distributor. Another North American anime distributor, Funimation Entertainment, began negotiating with Geneon USA to acquire some of the company's licensed titles. In July 2008, a formal arrangement was announced and Funimation acquired the rights to "manufacture, sell, and distribute" various Geneon anime and live-action titles. On November 12, 2008, Dentsu announced that it was selling 80.1% of its ownership in the company to NBC Universal's Universal Pictures International Entertainment (UPI), which plans to merge the company with its Universal Pictures Japan division to form a new company. The merger closed on February 1, 2009. The new company is named Geneon Universal Entertainment Japan. Reception In 2006, Geneon was named "Best Anime Company" by the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation. Artists Current * Iku * Kiji☆Muna * Quasimode * The Kuricorder Quartet * The Indigo * Stephanie Yanez * Thyme * Veltpunch (Evol/G.U.E.) http://www.evol-records.com/link.php * MEGUMI * heidi. * Casiopea * Anna Saeki * Show Ska * Sunaga T * Hoff Dylan * Sister Kaya * Nagi Yanagi * Jyukai (Sistus/G.U.E.) ** Manami Watanabe (Vocalist, Sistus/G.U.E.) * Younha (Sistus/G.U.E.) * Sachi Tainaka (Sistus/G.U.E.) * Mizuno Saaya (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * N's (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Elisa (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Fumiko Orikasa (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Maon Kurosaki (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Yoko Takahashi (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * fripSide (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Karen Girls (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Zettai Karen Children starring Aya Hirano, Ryoko Shiraishi and Haruka Tomatsu (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) ** Hirano appears courtesy of Lantis, Shiraishi appears courtesy of Starchild and Tomatsu appears courtesy of Music Ray'n. * Kisida Kyodan (Rondo Robe/G.U.E.) * Love Planet Five (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound) ** Mami Kawada (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound) ** Eiko Shimamiya (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound) ** Mell (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound) ** Kaori Utatsuki (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound) * C.G mix (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound) * Mitsuki Saiga (Cosmic★Motion/G.U.E.) * Yoshiki Fukuyama (Seesonic/G.U.E.) * Yū Asakawa (Seesonic/G.U.E.) * Rio Natsuki (Seesonic/G.U.E.) * Nobutoshi Canna (Seesonic/G.U.E.) Former * LauLa (moved to Universal Music Japan) * Masami Okui (Evolution/Dwango distributed by G.U.E., now by [[Avex Group|Avex].] Moved to Pony Canyon) * Tomoe Ohmi (Evolution/Dwango distributed by G.U.E., now by Avex.) * Reiko Abe (Evolution/Dwango (Formerly distributed by G.U.E., now by Avex.) * Tomomi Kahala (moved to Universal Music Japan, G.U.E.'s sister company) * H.A.N.D. (disbanded 1996) * dos * Volta Masters (moved to Avex) * Mayumi Iizuka (moved to Tokuma Japan Communications) * Yoko Ishida (moved back to Nippon Columbia) * Sora Izumikawa (founded Dog Rights) * Katsumi (moved to Tricycle Entertainment) * Naomi Tamura (moved to King Records) * Keizo Nakamishi (moved to VAP) * Penicillin (moved to Nippon Crown) * Ken Matsudaira (moved to Avex) * Toshinori Yonekura (moved to Universal Music Japan) * Tetsuya Komuro (moved to Avex) * George Tokoro (active with Avex) * Monday Michiru (active with Grand Gallery) * Kotoko (Rondo Robe/G.U.E./I've Sound (moved to Warner Music Japan) Labels Distributed * J.A.W.S. Records * Five Records * Mellow Head * Wave Master Happies * Irma Records Japan * Extra Freedom References External links * ** Geneon Universal Movies ** Rondo Robe ** Geneon Universal Music *** Sistus Records * * Category:Anime companies Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Media companies of Japan Category:Geneon Universal Entertainment Category:Universal Studios Category:Companies established in 1981 Geneon Universal Entertainment Category:IFPI members es:Geneon fr:Geneon Entertainment ko:제네온 유니버설 엔터테인먼트 재팬 is:Geneon it:Geneon Entertainment ms:Geneon Entertainment ja:ジェネオン・ユニバーサル・エンターテイメントジャパン pt:Geneon Universal Entertainment sv:Geneon tl:Geneon